In My Pain And Sorrow
by Singam1234
Summary: Sebastian was killed and Ciel is bent on his revenge. The reaper who did it will die. Read to find out what happens. Will Ciel prevail, or will he get killed in the process of avenging his demon butler. Plz review, fave and follow. I am taking reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new series and story. I will be updating my other stories as well btw. This is my first Black Butler fanfic yeah! I am in love with Ciel and Sebastian! They're so adorable. You probably already know whats going to happen in the story from the summary but oh well. This is what I came up with after watching the series.**

"Sebastian." I stated firmly. "Kill the grim reaper."

Sebastian smiled, the smug bastard. "Yes, my lord." He jumped toward Will, readying to punch him. Sebastian had my orders, I could leave the rest up to him, or so I thought. I walked away from the battle, calmly believing Sebastian would return to me after he had finished up here. That's what usually happened. But this time it didn't, but since I didn't stay for the battle, I had business to attend to. I walked toward the house of the deceased, preparing myself for the bloody image that I knew I was going to see inside.

Will had gone rogue, became the very thing he hated. He had killed multiple people on a whim. They, that is the Scotland yard, were completely stumped on this case, which is why I, Ciel Phantomhive, was forced to step it. It was very tedious, working all the time with no room for breaks. But someone had to do it, and I chose it. From all the other cases, everyone had been killed by either a needle through the brain, rupturing the nerves, or they were mauled beyond recognition. It was mostly the latter.

I opened the door and observed the scene. I, of course could still hear the battle going on outside, but that was of no concern. Sebastian would not fail me. Something was, ...off about this place. There was no blood, or rather, no scent of blood. Everything was perfectly clean, and as I checked every room, they were all impeccable, as if Sebastian had cleaned them all. I was in the last room, this was where the feeling was strongest. I felt the same as when Lizzy was a doll. The same foreboding feeling as if something, one bit of happiness I had left, was going to disappear. I paid no head to it and that was one of the only mistakes I'll admit I made.

There was a ragged breathing in this room. It was barely audible, even to me. As I scanned the room, there were no visible attachments to the room, but there was a poster, and that held a possibility. I walked toward it, my footsteps echoing across the wood floor. I grabbed the upper corner of the poster and ripped it off. A child laid in an alcove, his face beaten in. I tusked and walked away. This was not the next victim. All the victim's had one thing in common, they all had light-colored hair. The child had black hair. He was not possibly the next victim. I walked away, intent on seeing the end of the battle. Another idiotic, unneeded, mistake I made that night.

I walked back outside to see the ending. What I saw shocked me. Sebastian was on the floor, Will sitting on his chest, raising his death scythe above his head. Sebastian looked at me, sadly, as if he knew it was the end for him. That this was the one person that he couldn't beat. "You-Young master. no, Ciel." He choked out as blood spilled out of his mouth. "Our...our contract is over. I'm sorry that..." he coughed again. "That I couldn't fulfill your last wish. Go-goodbye young master." Sebastian's eyes closed and the death scythe came down on his chest. Then he was dead. That was it. No coming back to life this time. He got lucky with Grell, but he lost to the superior death reaper. If he could kill someone like Sebastian, then I would be next. To him, I was probably just a small, worthless animal. That's what I felt like at the moment. I decided to run. I could never retrieve Sebastian's body with the reaper next to him. I would get my revenge on the reaper. He killed my butler.

Something warm and wet touched my cheek. As I ran, I touched it. It was coming from my eye. A...tear. No, not just a tear. I was full out crying. My butler, my friend, my demon, he was dead. An immortal being who supposedly could barely ever be killed except by a divine being, was dead. I ran, not caring about showing my moment of weakness. I had to get to someone who could help. The three lack-luster servants I had left couldn't do anything of importance in this situation. Lizzy could definitely not do anything, nor her servants. There was nothing that could be done, except, ...making another contract, with another demon. Would a demon make a contract with me to get revenge on the death of another demon? I had no idea. But I had to try something. Or I could get Grell on my side. He would help me to get revenge for his "Sebby-chan" All I had to do was find a way to get to him. I could also get the undertaker to get me information on how to kill a demon. That's what I would do. I would contact Grell and the undertaker and take my revenge. That was what I planned anyway.

The next morning

I woke up in my bed. How strange, I had collapsed in the bushes. Perhaps Pluto sniffed me out and carried me. That would explain the stench of dog. "Y-Young Master!" Mey-rin called. "We found you asleep outside on some bushes yes! Pluto carried you back into the manor. We couldn't find Sebastian though, yes!"

These people... have the Scotland yard not uncovered his body, or did his body disappear, cleaned up by the reapers. "Sebastian is dead. I saw him die yesterday night. I was running away from the killer. That's why you found me collapsed near the bushes. I have business to attend to. Have you made any tea."

"Y-Yes! But how did Sebastian...die?" The bumbling servant said as she handed me a cup with shaking hands. Honestly, why were they so scared of me? I wasn't going to fire them after every little, very costing mistake they made. I sipped at the tea. It was surprisingly not terrible, not as good as Sebastians, but still decent for me to drink. I chose not to answer how he died, it was a very disappointing death for him. there were no theatrics or lights at all. I stood up ans handed her the tea.

"I have business to attend to." is all I said as I handed her the tea. I walked out to the where the carriages were and decided to simply take one of the horses. It was faster then riding in a carriage. I was a tad bit to short to reach the horses. There weren't a lot of things that I could use to reach the horses back. Then I saw the hay that had been mistakenly left out. There were strict times to feed these horses. One of the servants must have left it here. I stacked up the hay onto the horse and disconnected it from the carriage. I climbed onto its back and held onto it's mane ever so slightly. I thought of Sebastian and said, mimicking him. "A Phantomhive earl who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." What an idiotic catchphrase it was. I didn't understand how he of all people could enjoy saying it, not that he would ever say it again.

I kicked the side of the horse and rode into town, intent on getting the indertaker taken care of first, as he was the most difficult. It would be very tedious dealing with him, but it had to be done, to get revenge for Sebastian.

At the undertakers

I looked at the door, I really didn't want to enter. The undertaker was a very, unusual man, to put it kindly. I opened the door, ready to face my worst nightmare. "Undertaker. Are you here? I need information." I heard the door of a coffin slide. He was here...sadly.

He touched my shoulders and smiled. "What can I do for my most frequent customer. You were hear just yesterday. Another death you need described for you again. Where's your demon butler? He is usually always with you? Will you try one of our coffins today. I want your measurements for when you die." The undertaker laughed. What a load of bull. If I went in one of those coffins, I wouldn't be able to come out for at least a few hours because of all his measurements. Dead people didn't have any worries about the time, I was in a hurry.

"Undertaker. I know your usual price, however, I have something else for you. I will try one of your coffins, and you will give me information on how to kill a demon." The undertaker agreed and that is how I ended up in a coffin instead of having my afternoon tea.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked back to the mansion. I got my information, but it took a long time. All the measurements, I will never look at measuring tape the same way again. I knew what I had to do next. Grell. I hated her. She is so annoying. Always thinking about cute boys. What a nuisance. I sighed rather loudly and saw the top of the mansion. There really wasn't much decoration done, just how I enjoyed it. I opened the doors to my mansion and thought about where the best place to get Grell would be. There was my study, but I didn't want it to get destroyed. The library was also an option, but if it was destroyed, Sebastian would act how a real demon would. I could also use my bedroom. No one was in there at this time, because it was the afternoon. The three servants were probably lazing around and doing absolutely nothing useful.

with the three servants

They all sneezed at the same time. "Do you think someone's talking about us?"

"Probably" Bald said

Back to Ciel

Out of the three obvious choices there were, the most reasonable was the bedroom. The three servants usually didn't go in there anyways. It might be days before they realize it's a mess. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Usually, I didn't have to walk up all these stairs, Sebastian always carried me when no one was around. I made a mental note to work out more so I didn't get tired so easily.

I pushed open the door to my bedroom and decided the best way would be to shout out the window and hope Grell shows up. She did seem to make the habit of coming when I called for any of my "cute" servants. I walked over to the balcony and slid open the glass doors. I also had to have the doors to the balcony removed. They were very tedious when I actually wanted to go outdoors, without really going outdoors. I got ready to shout. Sucking in a huge breathe, I yelled. "Sebastian, don't you remember that I ordered you to pose for Grell in any way she wants. I felt a flash of wind hit me and knew she was hear. Even the wind couldn't beat her if it was something about Sebastian.

"Where is he?! Where is Sebby-chan!" Grell shouted. Honestly, she was to addicted to my butler.

"Grell," I said impassively. "Sebastian is not here. He was killed by Will. I want your help getting revenge and killing him." Grells face was blank, as if she couldn't believe what I was telling her. "Sebastian will be yours for three days if you help me now."

Grells face was still a blank. "I can't help you sorry. You se, three days with Sebby would be a heaven, but I can't. I just got my custom scythe back and I don't want to lose my baby again." She said, hugging her chainsaw.

"Fine." I said. I was angry now. I thought three days with Sebastian would be enough to convince her. I guess not. "Get out of my mansion, if you will not help." Her face was again a blank. She was so idiotic, it was hard to believe Sebastian had a hard time subduing her.

She frowned. "Alright. If your leaving, then can I have that little demon hound of..."

"Go." I interrupted. She didn't understand anything. When I said leave, I meant it completely. I got through life by not having a shred of doubt in my decisions. That was how I would get by now. Grell left dejectedly. Serves her right. Now I had to find a different way to get my revenge on Will. I guess I had to tell my servants about my leave. Where were those buffoons anyway? They weren't doing their jobs. They seemed to repel their jobs as thought they were one magnet, and the jobs were the same side. My most likely guess would be the sunroom because it was Finnian's choice of what they were doing for their break today, although they hadn't done any work yet.

I made my way to the sunroom, back down the stairs. How was I going to break it to them that I was leaving? I'll just explain my reasoning, and ask them to explain it to Elizabeth if she happened to visit while I was gone. The door to the sun room was ajar. So I was right, it was Finian's turn to pick where there break was. "Mey-rin, Baldroy, Finnian, Tanaka." The four of them ran out to meet me. "I have news. I will be leaving for at least over a month. Do not destroy any part of the mansion, and do not, under any circumstances, enter my room." I looked all of them in the eye. They all nodded. "Good. I'll be leaving now." I put on my hat and started walking to the one place that might help me. The grim reaper library.

When I finally arrived at the grim reaper library, after a very, very long time, there were no people outside and as I could tell from the windows, none from the outside either. I decided to just go through the front doors. I opened the doors, not particularly caring about anything that could happen to me here. I was sure I wasn't in the to-die list. There were so many books here, I had no idea where to start. Of course, this wasn't my first time here, but I was still fairly confused on where to go. Until I saw the book left open on a pedestal. It looked as if it was turned to a certain page for a reason that I didn't know. I skim-read through it and It was shocking.

A way to bring a dead soul back from the afterlife! I could bring back Sebastian! I read through it again and decided that it would be easy to do. All I needed was a death reapers scythe. There were a few in glass cases around the library. I could just steal one of those. They obviously wouldn't let me possess one if I just asked. All I had to do was kill Will and my revenge would be complete. Then by sacrificing his body, I could bring back Sebastian, it would be as if he never died. Now that I knew that, there was one more thing I wanted to find. My cinematic record. It might hold answers I needed. According to the undertaker, the books were put in alphabetical order. So right now, I turned toward the nearest bookshelf. I was at BTO. I had to get to CIE. I quickly found it. It wasn't to hard if you thought about how long it's been since grim reapers existed and then when I existed now. The mathematics for it were actually very simple. I opened my cinematic record and watched it go past. The fire, it was purposely made, I knew that. But the cinematic record just showed me something I hadn't known. My parents. They decided that they deserved death. After I left, they jumped into the fire. They could've been saved. If they hadn't went into the fire. But the look in their eyes. It was completely blank, like they were being controlled. Another scene that I didn't recognize went by.

That was during the month I was supposedly missing. The two people were talking. They were talking about killing nobles. Especially Phantomhives, or anyone with anything having to do with them. What in the world was this? Someone was planning to kill a bunch of nobles. I heard a snap, and the cinematic record shut off. I looked up, expecting to see something sharp in my face, or at least I expected to see a face I recognized. I had never met this person.

"You shouldn't be seeing that conversation, that is from the future. " A women said. She snapped her finger again and I woke back in the mansion, two thoughts swirled in my head. Who was that women, and why are there pictures of a phoenix and the dead rising jumping around my brain?


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the grim reapers library floor in shock. There was another person who was responsible for the killing of my parents? I thought there was only the angel of massacre. So more people needed to be killed for my revenge to be fully complete. Once I got Sebastian back, or another demon, I would kill that women, whoever she was. I decided, while I was here, I might as well look at some more cinematic records. I decided to look at Alois Trancy's. He was an interesting person. (Season 2 did not happen yet.) Like me he also made a contract with a demon. But he was weak. Searching for love, what idiocy was that. Love is not something that can be searched for, it has to be earned. I was almost to the end of his record. When I saw something strange. A bird, coated in fire. The women I saw in my cinematic record was inside of the bird. Was she, the legendary firebird?

There were rumors that the firebird could bring the dead back to life. There was no way of knowing if it was actually still alive at this time though. I would at least try to find it. According to all the legends on it, it was apparently somewhere in America right now. Specifically, Maryland. It was very far away, and I didn't trust the new flying technology. It crashed to easily for my taste. So I would go on a boat and travel to Maryland to find the firebird. It was the only thing I could do to get my butler back.

* * *

On The Ship

The storm was blowing the ship everywhere. It was annoying. If Sebastian was here, I would; already be in Maryland. But at the same time, if he was here, I wouldn't have to go to Maryland. I tried to fall back asleep in the room I was assigned to but it was no use. I couldn't fall asleep with all the rocking. It was being an annoyance. And the one thing I couldn't do anything about was the weather.

I heard someone shout 'Land Ho" from above deck. It was about time. I waited for long enough. I walked up to the top-deck, expecting to be almost ready to get off the ship. Sadly, I was wrong. I could see the land, but we were no where near it. It would be at least another 20 minutes before we would arrive.

* * *

20 Minutes Later

We finally reached land! It wasn't very crowded so it was easy for me to figure out where I was headed. Sideling Hills. A rocky mountain that no one had climbed before because of its steep rocks. It would be difficult to get to the firebird because of the mountain, but I had to try. For Sebastian. I figured it was going to be a difficult climb, so I decided to get started as soon as possible. I bought a horse and got ready to ride to the mountain.

I jumped on the back of the horse, my small bag of necessities on my shoulder. I hadn't really been listening when I was being told where exactly to put luggage when riding a horse with no carriage. I just left it on my shoulder and made sure it was closed completely with no way of opening without human interference. I kicked the side of the horse and away I went, toward the way to save Sebastian

The landscape was so strange here. Instead of the loud, bustling streets of London, filled with carriages, people, and shouting, it was relatively peaceful here. Children were playing away from the road, and nobody shouted when they were right next to each other. It wasn't a bad place. Maybe I would visit here again when I had Sebastian back. If I got him back. I had to expect the worst after all. I had reached the entrance of the mountain. I was like a small, baby ant compared to it. I decided that I would start with a few things so I wouldn't completely hurt myself. I grabbed my bag off my shoulder and plopped it on the ground. I packed some rope, some drinks, and some food for both me and the horse that I picked up on the ship somehow. I gave the horse some food and decided that it wouldn't be fair to the animal to just leave it there awaiting my return, so I sent it back to the village. I wouldn't need something as slow as a horse anyway once I had my butler back.

I tried finding the best way to climb this. There were barely any handholds. And the ones that were there were slippery from the storm. It had turned into a light drizzle, but it was still nearly impossible to find a handhold. Unless...this was a test made by the firebird! If it was, then it was using trickery. There were no actual ways to climb the mountain. And since you couldn't go around the mountain, maybe you had to go inside the mountain. There was one known cave in this mountain that was already explored. So it wasn't that one. But then there was another, more recently discovered one that no one had even spared a glance at. That was the one I had to go to. But, since I wasn't expecting to go into the mountain, I didn't have any type of light source. I would have to go back into the town to buy one. I had already sent the horse away, so I had no way of getting back that wouldn't take more than at least two days. I needed this to go by quickly. My revenge wasn't complete yet. That women, she hadn't told me why my cinematic record held parts of the future. It didn't happen yet, so was it impossible to change? Was my fate already written out?

I'd have to go back to that. Right now, I needed to go back to the town and get some lights, possibly two lanterns and some oil. It would probably be a mind game to find the bird, considering what it did with the mountain. I started the long trek back, and desperately wished that I still had the horse

* * *

Seven Hours Later

I...finally...made it back to the town. It had taken forever. My legs were dead. I couldn't even feel them anymore. That was how bad that walk was. This is why Sebastian was always trying to tell me that I needed to work out more. Maybe I would do that from now on. Almost all of the house lights were off. There was only one store opened, and I needed to get the lanterns and oil as quickly as possible. I ran toward the store with the last off my strength and pushed open the door. I saw the lanterns and oils and made a mad dash for them. I didn't have long before the stables closed to. This time when I got a horse though, I would keep it with me for when I got back. I speed-walked to the check-out area and put down my items. I needed this to move faster.  
"That will be nine shillings" The man said looking at my items. I grabbed the coins out of my pocket and put down nine in front of him. Then I grabbed my basket of stuff, and proceeded to run to the stables. Just as with the store, I made it just before they closed. The person looked at me like I was weird. Maybe my face was red.

"I need one of your fastest horses." The man nodded and dragged out a black horse with a white diamond on its head. It suited me perfectly. "How much?" The man refused to tell me so I threw him a bag of gold coins and got on the horse. It was already saddled. It was a long way back, and I needed to hurry. I grabbed my bag and the lanterns, and away I galloped, back toward the mountain.

* * *

At the Mountain

I had just gotten back to the cave and decided I would just go at night. I was also somewhat A creature of the night anyway. I put a peg in the ground and tied it to the horse with rope. Then I left some food out for it so it wouldn't starve, if it could manage it right. I headed into the entrance to the cave. It was breath-taking. There were crystals everywhere. How had this not been explored? Just the entrance alone had to have been a quarter of the Phantomhive fortune? I continued walking in. I was still in awe. Everything was so beautiful in here, but that wasn't the point of this journey. I was here to find a firebird, though I had no idea what it looked like.

The firebird was using mind tricks, so since it was a bird, most people would think they should go higher, but really they should be going lower, where there were bigger cave systems. I lowered myself down into a large hole using the rope I had left over. That was the last of it. I turned around and saw a majestic bonfire glowing brightly. It was the firebird, and I hadn't even noticed that it was with me the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been forever since I last updated! I'll try making this chapter a bit longer. Anyway...plz review, follow and favorite! On to the story!**

"Ciel Phantomhive. I have watched you throughout your entire life. I think you know who I am." The fire bird turned into the women that was in the grim reapers library. "I knew you would be the one to find me. If you will accept this quest, you may get your demon butler back. I'm not fond of demons, but you have proven yourself worthy to use my power."

I stared up at the fire bird/women in front of me. My answer was obvious. I had to get Sebastian back to complete my revenge. I couldn't just leave him! He would never leave me, well...maybe he would. But I was still going to help him. He was my loyal butler. He lied to me, therefore I had to punish him. He said he would never leave my side. That was a lie. When we first made a contract, I had told him not to lie to me. He did. So I would get him back quickly. I wasn't a very patient person.

"I will do your quest fire bird. What do I need to do?" I asked the women. I really wasn't sure whether she was a bird or a women, so I decided to call her a women. It seemed that she could sense that I was unsure of what to call her because she started to laugh.

"Very well Ciel Phantomhive. Since you said yes, you cannot go back on your word. I'm sure your used to this of course?" I nodded. Obviously, I was an earl, I couldn't break deals without dire consequences."Travel and find the feather of a black swan, a death reapers scythe, and an angels eye. Then once you have collected all the items, come back here. You won't spend any money here and back, once I sense you have one of the items, I'll teleport you back here, and you will give me the item. Then I will take you to the closest town to the next item. Once you have all of them, I will tell you how to bring back your butler."

I nodded. That seemed understandable. The women nodded and lifted up her hands, and fire swirled around the room. I could feel myself gagging. It was too much like when the mansion burned down. I could barely handle it. Through the pain, I could feel myself going super fast. It didn't make my stomach any better. When the terrible ride was over, I threw up. It wasn't very noble like, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I could hear traces of her voice disappearing in the wind. "You may call me phoenix." she said. I had a name now. The legendary fire bird, Phoenix. I was the first one to find her.

An hour later

I had gotten over my sickness and found lodging in an old hotel. It was small, but it would work for now. As soon as I got over my sickness, I realized Phoenix had given me some provisions. Some money, food, water, and cloth. They weren't what I was used to wearing, but they fit. I had also gone around the town asking about the swan. I figured people would be suspicious if I asked for a scythe or an eye. The swan was apparently a legend around here. Apparently, every year, a single black swan would fly over the town, and then disappear. One person would get one fallen feather from the bird, but only they could touch it. If someone tried to steal it, they would die, or be mutilated in some way.

I talked to a few people who had gotten the feather. They all had a few things in common. They were all around the age of eleven to twenty-four. They all had decided that the black swan was the last of it's kind and tried to find it to protect it. And they had all failed to realize what was wrong with this town. I only met a few of the requirements. I was between eleven and twenty-four. I know that the black swan was the last of it's kind. However, I don't want to protect it and I know what's wrong with this town.

This town had no real people, they were all holograms. That was why nobody ever tried to leave, and why they didn't care if you hit them. They only played a part in this village. They were nonliving actors. According to some of the information that I got from the holograms, this village was far from civilization. They grew all of their own food, and built all of their houses. They never asked for help from the outside world. And the people who were real, were the people who received the feathers. I knew why the swan flew over here. It was trying to warn the real humans. I knew this only for one reason. Before the Phoenix really left, it had given me a phrophecy.

The Town of Darkness

Alone It Stands

Never Falling, But Barely Surviving

Rescue the Town

And be rewarded

It wasn't a very good prophecy, but I knew what I had to do. I had to save the town. From what? I didn't know. But to get the feather of the black swan I would have to. I asked the real people if there were any threats to the town, and there was nothing. So maybe the real threat was the holograms, but how could I disable them. There had to be something controlling them. I decided I would investigate the town. If I looked like one of them, they would pay no attention to me. I decided that I would look in the early morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sry for long wait. I sort of forgot about this fanfiction, but the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! I am addicted to that movie, anyway moving on... Plz enjoy and review, follow and fave. Especially review. I just hit my goal of over 50 reviews, which is halfway to 100, so plz help me reach that goal!**

I woke up at the crack of dawn the next day. There was work that had to be done. I rose out of the uncomfy bed I was in and headed for the door. Breakfast was not a matter of importance to me at the moment. Besides, I couldn't cook anyway, once Sebastian was back, I would have him make me a huge buffet. I deserved at least that much for going through so much trouble just for a single butler. As the earl phantomhive, I shouldn't be so attached to a mere servant, but I guess my feelings were above what was considered proper.

The elevator doors dinged as I stepped onto them. Nobody else was on the elevator except me. It was a bit eerie, not having any holograms near me in this town. I would just have to get used to it and behave like everyone else. I didn't need any normal people becoming suspicious of me right now. I had gotten the information I needed earlier. All that was left to do was act on that information. I decided I would take a horse to my destination, it would be much cheaper and easier than summoning a carriage and paying. There would also be too many questions from the driver. I couldn't afford too lose that much time. The stables were thankfully close to the hotel I was staying at. I walked in and was greeted with a very strange sight.

"Oh Ciel darling!" A red haired reaper cried out at seeing the young earl. "I didn't think I would see you here. Have you come to get a horse?! I have a small job here while I wait to see if I should kill someone! Here, you can take your pick. You probably know a lot more about this than I do!" The reaper was wearing a stable boy uniform that looked quite odd on him. He just didn't look like himself. I was not very keen to see the grim reaper after what happened last time. He had refused to help me, even when I offered her Sebastian's services once I got him back. I had not wanted to see her for quite a long time. She had tried my patience once, and now to show up here... What were the grim reapers up to? Did they know of my plan to revive Sebastian? Was that why I found them wandering around so often around me? Maybe I was overthinking it and Grell was here on a small job. But I could still have my suspicions.

"Why are you here Grell? I feel as though there is more to this encounter than just a small reaping job you have. Wherever you show up, bad things happen." I stood looking at the grim reaper, waiting to see if he would mark my suspicions correct.

Grell laughed. "Your a smart one darling," he said to me. "That plot of yours to bring Bassy back...well, it's just against the law of death. Your not supposed to bring the dead back. Its just not supposed to happen. While I do love Bassy, I don't want even him to come back to life. Although he is rather wonderful. I'll enjoy watching you though. It'll be really fun! Just watch out for Will. He's planning to meet you soon. Don't worry though! I'll make sure he doesn't completely kill you!"

While Grell was continuously babbling on, I got on a horse. It wasn't the best, but I only needed something that would run fast. The horse I picked would be sufficient for my needs. I pulled on the reins and turned it to face toward the door. I was ready to leave. I urged the horse to a trot and left the stables. When I was past the hotel, Grell finally noticed. I simply continued on my way. I had no patience to deal with such a simpleton at the moment. It would do nothing but make my head more painful. I lightly kicked the horse in the side and it started to run toward my destination. I felt the wind whip through my hair. It had been so long since I was given freedom like this, I forgot how it felt to be riding. I relished in the feeling, as I saw a lake in the distance. Maybe that would give me a clue on how to disable the holograms, or at least where the black swan was.

* * *

I jumped off the horse and left it to graze. This was a very big lake, and this was the first place to look. There was barely any information on it, except that there used to be a whole group of black swans here. They had slowly died out due to hunting and lack of food, leaving only the one that existed today. I slowly leaned down and grazed the tips of my fingers on the surface of the lake. I yanked my hand back in surprise. My right hand was smoking. Something was in that water and I didn't know what. I didn't really like that. There seemed to be electrical currents running through the water. It was either that, or electric eels were in that lake. The electric eel theory was ridiculous though because there simply wasn't enough food for them to survive. Maybe there was a supernatural creature of some sort. After all, there were grim reapers, demons, and angels in this world. Why couldn't there be something else? I decided I would research paranormal beings with the power to create electricity. That would be the first step. Then, I would figure out how to kill it and destroy it. I looked up at the sky, then I saw a magnificent bird. It's shadow fell over me, and a single black feather fell, and landed on my head. I felt a warmth spread through me and my hand was fixed. It was the miracle of the black swan, and now I had one of it' s feathers. But there was still the problem of the town. Even though I had what I needed, I was not teleported back to Pheonix. She expected me to help these people first. And help them was what I planned to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hullo! Another new chapter for my black butler fanfic is now being uploaded! I haven't posted for this in a while. Anyways, Plz review, follow, and fave. I'm also taking requests for stories if you have any ideas you'd like to see me do. It doesn't just have to be black butler, it can be any anime or book :) On with the story**

* * *

I stood wondering how I was going to help the real people. Maybe I could evacuate them or possible just find what was creating the holograms and destroy that. That might be easier.

I was back in town at this point, although it was quite tiresome to walk all the way back to the town. Deciding it would be a good idea to rest my legs, I started walking back to the hotel I was staying in. My legs had never hurt so much. Although that was an exaggeration, there was that one time...It was best not to dwell on suck memories though. They would just bring me down.

While I was walking, I noticed something, almost every building had a small, barely noticeable dish on it. No normal person would recognize it, but I wasn't exactly normal. Sebastian was a constant remember of that. As well as the Faustian contract mark on my eye. It was always covered, but I could always feel it burning its way toward my heart, leaving a path no one but me could feel. Not even a demon could see it. It was something only prey could find. That was how the contract worked. Every day the path continued it's journey through my body, and every day I was scared that it would drive me insane. Slowly, as it made it's way to my brain. That was why I had to finish my goal as quickly as possible. Before my mind was gone and my soul devoured.

The dish must have been what was creating the holograms. To disable them, I would only have to find the main one, which was probably higher up than all the other ones. It had to be above the rest of everything else. I just had to find it. I decided to ignore the pain in my legs for now. There was no point in this journey if I couldn't get my butler back. The faster that was done, the better. The largest building was the main office, which was where most of the real people were. It would make sense if that was were the dish I was looking for was. Unless, ... the signal was being transmitted through a satellite. That would be very troublesome for me.

I threw open the doors to the main office, looking for stairs. The dish would have to be outside the building to be able to work. I located the stairs and ran up all the way to the top floor. I didn't want to risk getting caught though. The stairs were very enclosed which wasn't an ideal thing. If I ran into something, I would have no chance to hide myself. The top floor wasn't for civilian access. If I were to be found there, I would be thrown in jail for not following the rules. Really though, there are no rules in this life, and if there are, I'm the one who makes them.

I reached the top floor with no problem. Today there luckily weren't very many people coming and going. I stood out in the open air and felt a breeze move my hair. There was a smell in the air, it was familiar to me. It was like a building, burning down. I couldn't be distracted by the smell though, I had to find the dish. I did a quick look around and saw if I could locate it without really looking. That was unlikely, and I found nothing. That meant that I had to carefully search everything.

After an hour of looking, I felt like I should give up. However, I wasn't one to abandon a quest halfway through, and I didn't want to start that habit. I looked up at the little covering of the roof and saw something particular. In the very middle of the roof, there was a panel. It blended in very well, but my eyes were trained to see things like that. Attached to the handle to open it, I saw a nearly invisible thread. I was so close to finding the answer.

I gave a pull on the string and it instantly opened the panel, revealing a ladder. It didn't look very stable but what choice did I have. It wouldn't be to long of a fall if it did break under my weight. I stepped onto the first rung and winced as it made a squeaking sound. That wasn't very promising for what laid ahead. I set my foot upon the second rung and heard it start to groan, far longer than the other time. I had to go quickly or my one chance of getting rid of the holograms would be gone. I decided I would do all the ladders in one go. That was my best bet for actually getting up there.

I stepped on the third rung, then the fourth. My fingers were able to graze the top. Just one more rung and I could pull myself up without the ladder. Although the ladder would be reassuring to have underneath me as I went higher up. I grabbed the sides of the panel with both hands and my legs kept on climbing. Then suddenly, the ladder wasn't there anymore. I was hanging from the ceiling, barely able to hang on. My eyes wandered down on the ground and I saw how high I truly was. If I fell from this height, I would definitely break a bone. One hand slipped from the panel, I could feel the other one starting to fail me. My weakness was going to destroy me.

I managed to grab the edge with my other hand and used all my energy to pull myself up. I crawled inside and saw something I would never expect to see in a place like this. Grell Sutcliff was there on the ground, not moving. There was no sign of injury, but when was the reaper not moving. From what I understood, they had quite a bit of work that they always needed to do. Plus, the last time we had met. It was quite an unwanted encounter. Grell had refused to help me, even when I said I would give him Sebastian. That usually always worked. My anger with Grell had left me already, but I was not in the mood to deal with the reaper. I looked around for a satellite dish. There had to be one up here. That was a must. This was the only place I could think of that could hold it.

That's when I noticed it. Underneath Grell, there was an oval shaped, metal object. That must have been it. I just had to destroy it. Grell's death scythe was gone, but what if Grell was powering it himself with his power. Really all I had to do was get Grell to move, and that was simple enough. I went up to Grell and kicked her in the side. "Grell, get up. Sebastian is here and he's shirtless. He and William are kissing passionately. Grell jumped up and I looked outside to see the holograms disappear. "Goodbye Grell. I win this round." That was all that needed to be said for the reaper to realize I was lying to him. I felt myself being transported by phoenix to her cave. I had the feather, next was the grim reapers scythe.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think. Is Ciel really doing the right thing by reviving Sebastian? I'm interested in knowing what you think. I am taking requests that do not have to be black butler. Plz request something. I'm running out of ideas for other stories.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the super long wait! I'm not going to make excuses for why I haven't been posting for this story. Besides that, as always, plz enjoy and review! I'm still looking for requests for any anime or book, show other genres on fanfiction I cant remember at the moment. It doesn't matter if I haven't read/watched it or not, i'll still try to type something decent for it.**

* * *

Ciel's p.o.v

I looked up at the Pheonix. She was smiling pleasantly at me. I wonder what she'd been doing while I was helping that town. I suppose it didn't matter. After all, she was the key to getting what I needed back.

"Hello Ciel, it's been quite a while." I nodded toward her and scowled. I had no time for pleasantries. "I suppose you want to make this as fast as possible. After all, you do need that butler of yours back."

"Although you're helping me accomplish my goal, don't presume to know what I desire." Her small smile turned into a frown.

"Very well. I suppose I'll just teleport you to the grim reapers library and skip the pleasantries." I nodded and I was encircled with fire. I closed my eyes for a few seconds and reappeared in a place I didn't want to be in.

"I guess I'll just take one from the case." I walked toward a Reapers Scythe encased in glass. It would be so simple to steal. All I had to do was break the glass and I could leave and get the last item. The most difficult one. I put my hand out toward the glass but fell to the ground. I widened my eyes in shock. There was some kind of force stopping me from breaking the glass. I frowned and stood up. I'd have to get one another way. I knew quite a few reapers, but I doubted any of them would help me. Especially Grell after what I just did.

A cold hand touched my shoulder. How dare this person try to touch me. I turned around and slapped their hand away from me. I was the Earl Phantomhive, not just anyone could touch me. Only Sebastian and Elizabeth were allowed to touch me. Everyone else just doesn't give me a choice in the matter. It's disgusting. It reminds me of bad times from my past.

I looked up at the face of William T. Spears. Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox stood behind him. They were all glaring. I guess they didn't like me being here. In a way I was trespassing. Not in a way I was, but it was for a very important reason. I needed Sebastian. He broke our contract and I wasn't letting him go that easily. He possessed something I needed.

"May I help you with something. Ciel Phantomhive?" William looked at me and adjusted his glasses. If his glasses fell that much, he should get new ones. I smirked. He had no idea what he was asking me.

"Would you mind handing over a death scythe? I am in need of one at the moment. Once I'm done with it, I'll give it back, most likely not destroyed." William glared at me. He knew absolutely nothing about my current situation. He had no right to look at me like that.

"Why would we give YOU a death scythe!?" Grell yelled at me. "Especially after you kicked me while I was sleeping! You short Brat!" I ignored her insults and simply stared at her. She knew what was going on and yet she still refused me. I would deal with her later. I had more pressing matters right now.

"Tell me Phantomhive. Why do you need this death scythe. Is it for a party?" Ronald said grinning. **(LOLs I can't do Ronald. It's been forever since I've seen black butler)** I sighed. Reapers were so simple minded. They only cared about certain things. Grell only cared about hot boys. Ronald only cared about parties, and William only cared about working overtime. They were so annoying, but right now, it would help me. With a little bit of over exaggerating, I could get this scythe.

"You see, someone very close to me is in pain right now. I want to help that person and rescue them. To do that I need to collect three items. The death scythe is one of them. You will get the scythe back. If you help me, I'm sure Sebastian and I could come to an arrangement with you and we could stop getting in you're way. I'm sure that would be very profitable for you. You wouldn't need to work overtime, you would have more time for partying, and looking at guys." I played into each of the reapers interests. This was the only way I could think would work. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the full truth.

William hummed. "This deal would help us. I suppose I'll give you one that won't be used again. Here." He handed me a small pair of scissors. "As long as Grell doesn't get in trouble again, we won't need this scythe." I nodded and took the scissors. I've seen Grell use them before. They were the real deal.

I nodded toward the reapers. That was much easier than I expected. There was no fight at all. I felt myself being teleported back to the cave. E was almost done. Just one more item, and I could have Sebastian back. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was so close.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the Phoenix. I nodded toward her. "You need one more item, than you'll be done." I let myself give her a small smile.

"When I'm done, I won't forget your help." She nodded and I teleported away. Now it was time to get the hardest item.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you liked the new chapter. I'm taking suggestions if anyone has any. It doesn't have to be anime. Thnxs for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the long wait. I'm honestly starting to get a bit bored of this story even though its my own. So this might be the last chapter. I'll try wrapping everything up in this. . So, even though this is the last possible chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I looked around my surroundings. There wasn't very much too look at though. I was in a deserted wasteland. There was no life at all. It was atrocious. There was only one thing that was different from everything else. There was a glowing white light. It shone with such brilliance that I had to close my eyes to avoid being temporarily blinded. Even with my eyes closed though, the light was still bright. Staring at it was like staring at the sun. If I looked directly at it, it would be painful. That must have been the angel. The question was, how was I supposed to get to it and take it's eye without being able to stare directly at it. The problem wasn't its location. It was the light. If I had something to block that, I could easily get the eye.

I took a few steps forward before my foot bumped into the angels body. I had to turn my head all the way around to avoid the light. "Who are you? Are you here to take me away from this world of desolation?" My legs were starting to burn up from the heat the light emitted.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I have not come to take you away from this place, but if you help me, I will take you with me." The light disappeared. My eyes were able to open. I looked at the angel for the first time. It was a girl. She was wearing rags. Here eyes were a light green color, almost an exact match to the color of the sun reflecting off the ocean.

"Will you really take me away from here if I help you?" I nodded. I would not break my word. It would tarnish my family name. Even if it wasn't known to the world, I would know about it, and that didn't sit well with me. "Okay. I'll help you. What do you need?" I grimaced. She probably wasn't going to like this. I prepared for the worst. I really did not want to tear her eye out of her face though.

"I need your eye." Her eyes widened in shock. It was exactly as I thought. She wouldn't allow me to take one of her eyes. I personally knew how it felt to have an eye removed. It was not pleasant.

I saw her bite her bottom lip. She seemed to be thinking about my offer seriously. She must have really wanted to escape this place. I wanted to know why she was here though. If she was angel, it would be a simple task for her to simply leave, unless she was punished for something that endangered every living thing. I wasn't so sure this was an angel.

"Okay. I'll do it. To get out of here." The angel reached up to her face, preparing to tear out her eye.

"Wait!" I grabbed her wrist. "I need to make sure of something before you do this." I took a breath. If her answer wasn't yes, than she was of no use to my purposes. "Are you an angel" She looked down at the ground as she nodded. "I need you to look me in the eye so I can see if you're telling the truth." She looked up, and that's when I saw her true form.

Her eyes were blood red, and they were filled with rage. Spending time in this place had made her insane, however I could still tell she was a fallen angel. Her eye would work. "Your eye will work." Her eyes filled with scarlet, slowly turned into the light green color I had grown used to.

"I'm sorry. I lost my sanity for a moment." Her hand reached up to her eye and her small fingers went behind the left eye. "Here." She winced as her eye popped out with a sloshing sound. I pursed my lips but took it anyway. It was the last item I needed after all. I felt the fire begin to curl around me and I grabbed the angels hand. I wasn't going to break my word. I would take her out of this place.

I felt us begin to teleport. Soon we would be at the place where I could resurrect my butler. Sebastian would be back soon.

* * *

At the mountain

We were at the mountain. It was very pretty, although it had a horrific feel to it. The mountain's peek was covered in snow. The white fluff slowly fell onto me and disappeared. It had been so long since I had last been in the snow, I had forgotten how it felt. The angel looked like she felt the same way. Her eyes were filled with excitement and happiness. I had kept my word.

"Thank you Ciel Phantomhive. I won't forget how you saved me." She clasped my hand in her and smiled. Then she left, leaving behind a trail of footprints that would be covered soon enough. I began to ascend the mountain. I didn't have to very far though. I could see the temple. It was a dark blue with gold accessories circling around it. It was horrific. There were dead bodies, frozen in time, at the entrance to the temple. To get in, I would have to climb over them.

I cursed the Phoenix in my head. She could have at least teleported me inside the temple. I walked to the foot of the dead bodies. Although, the bodies were in ice, it still smelled horrible. I grudgingly put one hand on the pile and than the others. I hated this. I pulled myself up and found a foothold. I repeated the process what felt like a hundred times before I reached the top. There wasn't really a way where I could climb down. All of the limbs were stuck to the bodied and the ice was smooth. I decided I would just slide down.

I grimaced as I sat down on the pile of bodies. This was one of the most revolting things I had ever done. I held my breath as I slid down the ice. This was not something I would want to do again.

I reached the bottom of the hill and stood up, brushing off the back of my outfit as I did so. I breathed out and saw a cloud of white air. It was to cold for me to stay out here for to much longer. I walked into the temple and was grateful to have the snow gone. The first things that caught my attention was the phoenix. She was staring at me like she thought I wouldn't make it this far. It was clear that she had underestimated me. No one understood my full capacities when I was determined. Getting something important to me back was something that was nonnegotiable to me.

"I see you made it inside. I congratulate you for getting this far Phantomhive earl. Your items are on the altar. If you simply call out your butler's name, than he should simply appear, alive and well. " I nodded. I needed my butler back , and soon he would be here. I would never allow him to break our contract by dying.

I walked in a hurry to the table. The items I collected were just sitting still without movement. I supposed that they would disappear after I uttered his name. I opened my mouth. "Sebastian! The room glowed a dark black and then I saw a butler clad in black in front of me.

"My young lord. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'm sure my death was untimely for your schedule."

"Yes it was. I had to take a leave from work to get you back. I expect you to be able to work just as efficient before you died."

"Of course. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't work."Sebastian's eyes flashed red. "Now let us go young master. I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell." Sebastian grabbed me and jumped over the pile of dead bodies. Soon we would be back into the normal swing of things.

I buried my face in Sebastian's chest. "Sebastian. This is an order. Never leave me again, not even because of death."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled as he stared at the young boy in his arms. They were going to have many adventures together, and then when the time was right Sebastian would eat Ciels souls.


End file.
